medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
I'll Be There
The 40th Suggestion: I'll Be There (どこにだって現れる, Doko ni Datte Arawareru) is the fortieth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Hearing that Akune is a Heisei Rider fan, Koga declares that their battle will be between the old and new riders. She then attacks with a kick, the force of which breaks the floor, sending everyone tumbling down. A flashback: As a younger girl, Koga was completely Normal. But because of this, she started to believe that there was nothing but normal in the world. When she turned fifteen, she realized that it wasn't that the world was filled with only normal things; it was she who was too normal. In her final year of Middle School, Koga transferred schools because of her father's circumstances. There, she met Naze, a meeting that would change her way of thinking drastically. Naze was always picked on; due to her overwhelming personality, everyone was afraid of her. Koga didn't know anything about her. Yet, despite the protests of her other classmates, she approached Naze and asked that they do something crazy together. Back in the present, Naze remarks that Koga only survived surgery because her desire to be Abnormal was abnormal. Naze then comments that, as the intellectual type, if she hits her head, she might die. She lands on a bed, with her legs over her head, and her underwear exposed. She tells Akune that the fourth floor is her lab, and tells him not to stare at her underwear. Akune expresses his surprise that the physically poor Naze was in Class 11. Koga bursts through the floor of Naze's lab, revealing that her kick took her all the way down to the sixth floor. She attacks Akune once more, only to be intercepted. As Akune intercepts Koga, he thinks to himself that he is glad he got separated from the others, as they would probably be disgusted by his actions. He then breaks Koga's leg. Naze expresses her amazement that he immediately changed his style after hearing about Koga's enhanced body. She then remarks that Akune hasn't changed as much as she expected. Akune refutes her, claiming that before he met Medaka, such an act would have given him some pleasure; now, it just leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He is concerned when Naze refuses to treat Koga, and is caught off guard when Koga attacks him from behind. Naze explains to the fallen Akune that Koga's healing rate has been accelerated as well. She then tells Koga to finish Akune of, as the experiment is over: the Koga Naze created is stronger than the Akune Medaka created. She is surprised when Maguro appears behind her, lifting up her skirt, and chiding her for jumping to conclusions in an experiment. Maguro sidesteps Koga's furious attack, and asks if it isn't bad manners not to flip a cute girl's skirt when meeting them. When Akune asks Maguro if he has come to help him, Maguro replies in the negative, telling Akune that everyone went ahead because they have faith in him, and Maguro just found him by accident, an answer that distresses Akune. Listening to Maguro explain himself, Naze does not believe him, and theorizes that Maguro came to see what his successor was like. Maguro refutes her assessment of his motives. Putting his hair up in a ponytail, he declares that wherever there are girls wearing panties, he will be there. Naze tells him that almost all girls in the world are wearing panties, as Koga continues to growl at him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Itami Koga #Kouki Akune #Youka Naze #Maguro Kurokami Category:Chapters